


Hushed Whispers

by radkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkitten/pseuds/radkitten
Summary: Newly promoted Squad Leader Charlotte Lange joins her close friend Hange and famed Captain Levi and his squad at a remote cottage while they test Eren’s titan abilities.After struggling to sleep most nights, Charlotte and Captain Levi form an unexpected bond and come up with an unusual solution.——————aka probably the 1000th fic of this poor traumatized captain getting the proper care and attention he deserves. Aimed to be a feel-good, but still slightly angsty (because AOT) fic with hopefully a decent enough story to drive the plot.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, so I hope people enjoy it while I figure things out. I want this to be multiple chapters but I don’t have a set limit yet. Basically I’ve just been daydreaming about this story and wanted to have fun and write it out in my spare time.
> 
> Just a fair warning, I will stray from the actual plot if I need to in order to get the story the way that I want it. The story will begin around the beginning of season 3.
> 
> xx

A sharp knock on the door startled you awake with a gasp.

“Charlotte! Are you up yet? You’re going to miss breakfast! You can’t meet with the commander on an empty stomach!”

You sat up with a groan and rubbed at your eyes. What was that, three maybe four hours of sleep?

“Yeah, I’m coming Hange!” you shouted back through the door, hoping the barrier was enough to muffle the sleep in your voice. “Save a spot for me?”

A shuffling sound came from the other side, and you guessed that Hange had gone from leaning on your door to back to their full height.

“Always do!” came the response, followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

Once you were certain that Hange had left, you slipped out from beneath the blanket and walked into the en-suite bathroom to get ready. Since you had a meeting in one hour with Commander Erwin, there wasn’t time for a shower until after but you could still freshen up a bit. You scrutinized the dark circles under your eyes in your reflection, then splashed some cold water onto your face. Twenty minutes later, after brushing your teeth and getting dressed, you deemed yourself presentable enough to meet everyone else for breakfast.

Hange was already sitting at your usual table, talking excitedly to Levi sitting across from her. The seat next to them was empty, and you smiled as you noticed Hange had already prepared a meal and a cup of tea for you. Hange paid you no mind as you sat down, still explaining the details of a new experiment to a bored looking Levi. Levi’s eyes flicked to you for a fraction, acknowledging that you’d joined them before taking a sip of his tea.

“Anyway, I can’t wait to get started! We can learn so much more than just Eren’s hardening ability. Who knows when I’ll get this chance again?” Hange sighed wistfully.

Soon after, their wistful expression changed to curiosity. “Are you ready for your meeting, Charlotte? I think you’ll be pleased.” Hange grinned slyly over at you as you nibbled on a piece of bread.

You wondered silently what the smile on their face could mean for a moment, but decided not to question it for now.

“I can’t be prepared for something I don’t know about.” you shrugged simply. “How do you know what he wants?” you asked, now tucking into your eggs.

“Levi told me.”

That answer caused you to pause, eyes darting for a moment between the two. There seemed to be an unspoken conversation going on by the glare Levi was giving and the innocent look on Hange’s face. But knowing that Levi and Commander Erwin were close, it didn’t surprise you much that Levi would at least know some details on even the most dull meetings. You had recently just been promoted to squad leader and just assumed the meeting would be about how training had been going or an upcoming expedition. The thought that you had come up as a topic of Levi’s discussion with someone at least twice caused you to go slightly pink.

“She’s only got fifteen minutes to eat and get to Erwin’s office. Let’s not waste her time Hange.” Levi replied, his chair scraping against the floor as he stood up to leave.

Shit, he was right. Not wanting to waste any time, you hurried to finish your meal while the other two said their goodbyes and left. They would both be taking members of their squads to an undisclosed location soon in order to experiment on Eren’s titan abilities and needed to be prepared to leave.

You arrived in front of Commander Erwin’s office door right on time and gave the door a quick knock before making sure your uniform was straightened. A small ‘Come in.’ signaled you to open the door, and you quickly walked inside.

”Good morning, Commander.”

Erwin was sitting at his desk, pen in hand as he worked on a rather large stack of paperwork. “Ah, good morning Charlotte. Have a seat.” he replied politely, gesturing to one of the chairs across from his desk. You obliged as he gathered his paperwork and arranged it neatly away, then took a sip from a steaming cup on his left.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” you asked. Erwin finished his sip and smiled. Despite being the commander, you never felt nervous in Erwin’s presence. His demeanor was always calm and collected, but also kind. Even if you were going to be reprimanded, you doubted he’d be overly stern or rude. He was matter-of-fact, always looking forward at the bigger picture.

”Yes, I see that you’ve settled into a leadership role quite nicely. Your skill set is impressive.” he replied.

“I appreciate that, sir. My squad and I work very hard.” you replied with a small grin.

It was nice to be recognized, but you never took compliments well. In your mind, there was always room to improve. Erwin paused for a moment, watching you before crossing his arms over his chest.

”I requested you here because I want you to take your squad and join Levi and Hange while they experiment on Eren.”

For a moment, you sat in shocked silence and Erwin stared at you patiently. When it was clear you weren’t going to speak, he continued.

“Eren is our first priority, so I want him well-guarded. I can easily summon you back if necessary, but I think the extra men would be a good idea.” 

You nodded quickly in agreement, “Of course, sir. I’ll prepare my squad to depart as soon as possible.” you said as you rose from your chair.

“Great.” Erwin grinned, pulling his stack of paperwork back in front of him once more. “You’ll all leave in two days, so make sure everything is ready. Reach out to Hange or Levi for any other questions. They’ve been briefed on the plan already.” With a salute, you walked back to the door.

“Thank you, sir.”


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just wanted to clarify some things before we get too far into the story. I personally wanted to create an original character because I feel like using ‘y/n’ doesn’t flow well when I read fics. The main character, Charlotte Lange, will be given some physical characteristics but feel free to imagine her in any way that you prefer. Also, I wanted their relationship starting out to be comfortable enough that they could be informal with one another. Not strangers but not close friends either. I feel like a lot of works portray Levi as being more hateful and cold than I perceive him in the anime/manga so I’m aiming for reserved, guarded introvert who’s seen some shit and doesn’t take any shit and not a raging sociopath. Hope that helps!
> 
> (Also coffee and tea historically existed around the same time so I’m adding it in. Don’t come for me)
> 
> xx

You woke up with the first rays of sunrise the following morning, getting slightly more sleep than the night before. Stifling a yawn, you got out of bed and went about your morning routine feeling thankful that you at least had time for a shower before heading out.

After the meeting with Commander Erwin, you quickly gathered your squad to give them the news.

“We’re going to be working with Squad Levi?!” Luca Klein asked, eyes wide like the others.

You smiled at that. Levi and his squad did have their reputations, true or otherwise exaggerated. Thankfully everyone on your squad saw the opportunity as an honor and chance to grow stronger.

“Yes, along with Hange’s squad as well. The goal is to protect Eren while they run some experiments on his titan form. We’ll do whatever we have to. Have your things packed and ready to go. We leave first thing two days from now with the others. Oh, and get some rest tomorrow night. If I know Levi at all, he’ll have everyone cleaning the place from top to bottom as soon as we arrive.”

You towel dried your hair as soon as you stepped out of the shower. The dormitory was beginning to liven up now, with the sound of voices and boots making their way down to the dining hall for breakfast. Today would be fairly easy. You’d meet with your squad and set about introducing them to the others so they could be familiar.

Hange would be more than happy to have more visitors to talk to about experiments with and show off their methods. Depending on what Levi had planned for his squad, he could at least be open to a brief interruption. Probably for the best to mention it at breakfast to gauge his mood.

You finished getting ready while your hair dried, slipping on a cream colored button up and black bottoms before fastening on your harness and pulling on your boots. Your dark hair still hadn’t dried completely by the time you finished so you opted for pulling it up into a ponytail, allowing the shorter layers to fall down and frame your face.

Hange was already sitting at your usual table when you arrived in the dining hall. You gave a quick nod and wave to your squad who had already gathered at a table in the opposite corner before going to grab your breakfast.

”Morning, Hange.” you greeting as you sat next to them. “Listen, I’d like to bring my squad by to officially meet everyone sometime today. Will we be interrupting anything?”

A look of excitement washed over Hange’s face as they finished chewing their bite of food.

“Really? Oh, not at all! I’d love to show them around!”

You took a cautious sip of the coffee you’d made, testing the temperature.

”I think they’d like that actually. They’re always eager to learn.”

You were mostly through your breakfast listening to a new theory of Hange’s when Levi sat down opposite you. He looked characteristically bored as usual, but the familiar dark circles under his eyes told you that you weren’t the only one struggling to sleep at night.

“Levi,” you began once there was a pause in conversation.

His eyes settled on you, expression unchanged as he waited on you to continue.

”Will you being doing anything too intensive with your squad today? I wanted to introduce my squad to everyone before we leave in the morning.”

There was a pause while he thought it over then took a drink from his steaming cup. “That’s fine. We’ll mostly be in the courtyard today. Maybe we can wake them up with a sparring session.”

You blinked, slightly surprised by the invitation but shook your head.

“I’m having them work on their ODM maneuvering after breakfast then making sure all of their equipment is cleaned in preparation for tomorrow first, but I’m sure they’d love the challenge. Maybe sometime this afternoon?”

Levi watched you for a moment, the two of you unaware of the amused expression on Hange’s face before he responded with a simple “Sure.” and directed his attention back to his tea.

Training after breakfast went about as expected. Each squad member had had their fair share of exposure to titans while using ODM gear already, so the drills were more to keep their skills sharp than it was to teach them something new. Besides, soaring through the air like this was just nice. Once you’d gotten the hang of it years ago, it came to you as naturally as walking.

Leading the others through the forest, you shot the grappling hook into the trunk of a nearby tree and dropped into a low swing, propelling you into a clearing. You released the blade and landed in a crouched position on your feet with one hand placed on the ground for stability.

“Excellent job, everyone.” you shouted as the others landed gradually in front of you.

You took a look up at the sky, noting silently that it was likely after noon at this point.

“I think that’s enough for today. Let’s head back and we’ll make sure that everything is cleaned and prepped for tomorrow. Then I’ll take you to meet the other squads.”

Excited chatter broke out as you led them back the way you came, releasing another hook once you got close enough.

”And Felix, remember what I said.”

A short, muscular boy with short black hair perked up at the sound of his name.

”You’re maneuvering perfectly, but you’re overthinking it and lagging behind a little bit. Keep up with everyone else and you’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Once everything had been cleaned and tested to make sure it all worked for the following morning, you dismissed the squad long enough for them to store their equipment away.

”I can’t wait for dinner tonight. I’m starving.” Clara groaned behind you as you led everyone to Hange’s lab. Stretching her arms over her head as you walked, Luca playfully poked her in the ribs.

”Just try save some for the rest of us, alright?”

The two bickered lightly back and forth until you finally came to the door. Knowing that Hange wouldn’t mind, you let yourself in and gestured for the others to follow.

”Charlotte!” Hange greeted with a wide grin, peering up at you from an unfinished mechanical device they’d clearly been in the middle of building. You weren’t sure what it was, but you knew Hange would gladly tell you all about it if asked.

”Hange. I brought everyone with me. This is Luca Klein, Clara Schulz, Marcel Wagner, and Felix Walsh.” you gestured to each member then back again.

“Everyone, this is Squad Leader Hange Zoë.”

Hange quickly moved from their station to greet the others, taking each of their hands excitedly.

”Where are the others?” you asked, looking around the room curiously.

“Oh, Moblit has just gone to get some preserved specimens for me. Everyone else is either doing paperwork or preparing for tomorrow.” Hange mentioned with a dismissive wave. “Come in then! Have a look around!” Being right in their element, you allowed Hange to give a tour, only interrupting when a member of Hange’s squad arrived long enough to introduce them to the others.

By the time you led the others out into the courtyard to meet Levi’s squad the sun was already beginning to go down. You were thankful to be in a cool breeze as you walked outside. Hange’s lab was hot.

When Levi’s squad came into view, it seemed like he also had the idea of having them clean their equipment. They’d formed off into groups, chatting at the outside tables while they worked. A kind looking blonde boy spotted you first which caused Levi to follow his gaze. Clara and Luca were whispering back and forth excitedly about something behind you but you paid them no mind. Levi was standing with his arms crossed leaned against one of the tables.

“We’ll have to arrange a sparring session some other time, Levi.” you greeted lightly, “You know how long-winded Hange can get.”

You could almost swear the corner of his mouth managed a small smile but he was talking before you could be sure.

”I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunities waiting around at the cabin.” he replied, uncrossing his arms and turning to his squad. “Everyone, this is Charlotte Lange and her squad. They’ll be joining us tomorrow at the cabin, so feel free to get acquainted.”

A boy with light brown hair sitting to Levi’s right murmured something you didn’t hear, causing the boy next to him with a buzzed haircut to laugh.

“Kirschtein!” Levi called, fixing his glare on the first boy. “Maybe cleaning the stables tonight will clear your head. Finish your blades and get going. If you hurry, you might still make it back in time for dinner.”

The boy’s expression turned sour but he kept quiet, quickly finishing his work on his equipment and leaving for the stables. Meanwhile, the members of your squad had already joined the others.

You watched silently for a moment, pleased that everyone seemed to be getting on so well. It was important, to you at least, that they form bonds during times like this. Everyone in the Survey Corps knew that life could be fleeting. You wanted everyone to enjoy the precious moments while they lasted. Levi stood silently next to you, arms crossed over his chest again.

“What was that about anyway?” you asked after a moment.

He seemed reluctant to answer at first, but eventually sighed and glanced up at you.

”It’s nothing. Jean can just be... overconfident at times. Even with his superiors. It’s annoying.”

Sensing that he wouldn’t elaborate further, you left it at that and fell into comfortable silence. It was something that you could appreciate in Levi’s presence and you were sure the feeling was mutual. With personalities like Hange around and the nature of the job, there were rarely moments for quiet.

Once everyone’s equipment had met Levi’s high standards of cleanliness, you both dismissed your squads to get ready for dinner. You almost felt bad knowing that Jean would be stuck cleaning all night just for talking and you paused for a moment to look in the direction of the stables.

“He’ll be fine, Charlotte.”

You nearly jumped at the voice and turned to see that Levi was still standing a few feet ahead of you. When you didn’t move, his expression grew slightly irritated.

“If it’ll help you not be so damn soft about it, he made an inappropriate joke about _getting acquainted_ with you.”

Oh. Well that changed things slightly. When you took a few steps forward to join him, his expression went calm and unreadable again. “Yeah, well. Thanks.” was all you could come up with.

Why Levi cared enough to defend you from a young soldier, you didn’t know but you could appreciate the kind gesture. When you looked at him again, his gaze was focused on the front door leading to the dining hall.

”Hange’s probably already saved you a seat and has a meal made for you. You might want to hurry before it gets cold.”

You waited for a moment until it was clear he didn’t have any intention of walking inside just yet.

”Yeah, alright. I’ll see you inside then.” you agreed, walking a few steps further toward the door. When he didn’t respond, you turned your head forward and walked inside, left wondering what exactly had just happened.


	3. Departure

As expected, sleep didn’t come easily that night. It was already difficult enough on most nights, but the looming thought of the next day’s mission kept your thoughts constantly too active for you to rest. After what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning, listening to the soft sounds of the wind and crickets outside, you pushed yourself up from your mattress. If you weren’t going to sleep, you could at least get something done.

Walking to your desk, you looked over its surface to find anything that needed completed. There was a small stack of signed papers that you’d already finished, but there wouldn’t be a way to deliver them to the recipients now at this hour. You cursed your punctuality silently. It would ironically be beneficial in this moment if you’d procrastinated a bit.

Giving your chair a slightly irritated, half-hearted shove back under your desk, you moved onto making sure that everything you needed for the journey had been packed.

With your uniform now neatly folded in your desk chair, cape draped over the back and your harnesses hanging on the edge, you gave the sight a frown. If you had been thinking ahead of time, you would have left one of your few books out to read at a time like this, but you weren’t interested in digging one back out again.

Leaning forward to peer out of the heavy curtains, you could see that the sky was already beginning to melt from a dark blue to a brighter orange in the horizon. At least you’d have something to do soon.

With one final moment of consideration toward your bed, you quickly changed into your clothes you’d prepared in your chair, leaving the harnesses untouched for now. You’d go down for breakfast earlier than the others, maybe having a silent moment to yourself with a cup of coffee before the day officially started.

You brushed your fingers through your hair after pulling on your boots, leaving it down in its natural wavy state. No one would see you at this hour, so it didn’t matter how tired you looked. You left your room quietly, turning the doorknob as you closed the door behind you to keep the noise to a minimum. 

The headquarters felt almost eerie at this hour. The halls were dark and completely silent, and each step you took sounded far too loud to your ears. When you finally reached the dining hall though, you were surprised to see a light illuminating the room from under the door. Someone else was up?

You tried to be as subtle as possible as you peeked through the door but the hinge squeaked slightly, causing a pair of grey eyes to meet yours suspiciously. When Levi saw that it was only you, his expression softened back into his neutral one and he turned back to some sort of solo card game he’d apparently been playing. They were stacked neatly into columns and occasionally he would move a few or rearrange them.

Not wanting to impose, you said nothing as you moved across the hall and into the kitchen to prepare yourself a cup of the strongest coffee you could manage. There went your plan of enjoying it in the dining hall, but it was probably warm enough outside for you to sit in the courtyard.

Levi was nice enough in spaces where you had no choice but to be in the same vicinity— if not insulting you and generally ignoring that you were there could be considered his version of ‘nice’— but you doubted he wanted to be bothered during his off time. It was the closest he probably got to most people, with the exception being Commander Erwin. Hange was maybe a close second, but that likely had more to do with Hange’s personality than anything else.

With your coffee now finished, you quietly stepped back through the hall, stealing a glance in the direction of Levi’s table but he hadn’t looked up, still deep in thought while he looked at his cards. Without a word, you disappeared back through the door and made your way outside to a nearby table. 

Thankfully, the sun was high enough up now for you to sit in warmth. You closed your eyes as you brought the rim of the cup to your lips, savoring the aroma and flavor of the coffee. It was as peaceful a moment as you could get in a time like this. A bird chirped in a nearby tree and you stifled a yawn, feeling tired.

“You’re up early. Or did you not sleep?”

For the second time in the last 12 hours, you nearly jumped from Levi’s voice. You turned your head to see him fully now, dressed plainly in a white cotton shirt and dark grey bottoms. Clearly, he hadn’t slept either.

“Doesn’t look like I’m the only one.” you replied taking another sip of your coffee.

“How do you drink that stuff?” he changed the subject, walking forward to sit opposite you. He placed the neat stack of cards on the table and gave your drink a poorly hidden look of disgust.

You shrugged and looked down at it. “It keeps me awake better than tea. Has a more robust flavor.”

“You’re not drinking tea the correct way then.”

You laughed at that. Loving tea was definitely one part of his reputation that people had gotten right. “Well, add that to the list of things to do while we’re away.” you joked, “Have a proper cup of tea.” Now that you thought about it, there wouldn’t be a way to make coffee at the cabin. It only made you savor this final cup even more.

“I made sure to stock up yesterday morning. I’m going to need it being confined in a small space with those brats for awhile.” Was Levi actually making a joke?

He looked down at his hands then, rested calmly together on the table. The sunshine glistened in his eyelashes then continued down to highlight the sharp curve of his jawline. If you had to admit it to yourself, he _was_ incredibly handsome.

”There should be no reason to be anxious about this trip. We’re staying within the walls. It’s a three hour ride away from the city.”

You hadn’t been paying full attention when he spoke initially, but only responded a second later than normal. It took you a moment to realize he’d been referring to you not being able to sleep.

“Oh, this is just my usual state.” you replied simply, dismissing his comment with a wave of your hand. It didn’t matter to him why, and you weren’t entirely sure why yourself. There were numerous reasons to pick from as a soldier in the Survey Corps.

You put the cup to your lips again, nearly struggling to swallow when you looked up. Levi had leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, looking at the main door now as two uniformed soldiers appeared to take post. His expression was the most relaxed you’d ever seen it before. Not bored or irritated, just... thoughtful, almost.

“Well, let’s hope your coffee keeps you awake for the trip today. That cabin has been abandoned for years. It’s going to be filthy.”

Taking his cards, he rose from the table and walked inside. You returned your gaze to the bright horizon, enjoying the warmth and sounds of nature in solitude.

Breakfast was the same as always. Levi did not join you and Hange at your usual table, so you became the sounding board for their latest ideas as you ate. Not that you minded. It was endearing to see them so passionate about their job. Once everyone had eaten, it was time to get ready for departure. You ran into Luca and Clara on the way back to your office and wished them well for the journey.

The three hour ride there was exhausting enough without the lack of sleep. With Levi leading the way, Hange was on his left and you on his right. The rest of your respective squads were interspersed in the large group behind you. By the end of hour one, the picturesque scenery was beginning to blend together. After hour two, you were beginning to get drowsy.

You gave your dapple grey horse, Dot, an encouraging scratch on the neck as you continued. It was more for something to do than anything, but you were glad that the plan had gone smoothly. There was a minimal risk of threat from inside the wall, but it was hardwired into you to be on guard anyway.

Finally the cabin came into view and you audibly heard a few sighs from the soldiers behind you, but the relief was short-lived.

“Don’t get too excited, this isn’t some holiday retreat.” Levi called. His squad seemed unfazed, already knowing they’d be on cleaning duties. “Mikasa, Jean— help Hange’s squad unload the supplies. The rest of you can begin cleaning.”

Once everyone had dismounted and tied up the horses, you turned to your squad.

“Luca, go and see if Levi’s squad needs any help cleaning. Marcel, you can help with unloading. Clara and Felix, you’re helping me prepare dinner for everyone.”

The three of you rummaged through the food storage that had been brought along. Potatoes, carrots, some onions. With a few modifications, you could make a large batch of a delicious stew that your mother made for you all the time growing up. You gathered a few other things and ushered everyone else out of the kitchen, promising to clean up after everyone had been served.

With Felix on chopping duty, Clara tended to the stock while you peeled potatoes. Soon, a savory aroma filled the air, attracting some of the others. 

“What smells so good in there?” A curious looking brunette that you remembered from Levi’s squad poked her head through the door before disappearing again immediately after an unfamiliar voice shouted, “Sasha! Get back in here! I’m not doing your part too!”

The sun was beginning to set by the time everything was finished. A few soldiers started a fire just outside, enjoying a well-deserved rest in the cool breeze. Hange and Moblit seemed to be among them, laughing to one another about something you couldn’t hear.

A spoon clattered on the table behind you and you turned to see Clara with a wide grin.

“This turned out delicious! Everyone’s going to love it!”

Satisfied, you flushed a little at her praise. It had been your recipe, but the hard word wasn’t solely yours to claim.

“Good, I’m glad you like it. Go and let the others know it’s ready?”

Felix and Clara both left the kitchen, and you could hear their muffled shouts as they got everyone’s attention. You’d been eating little by little over time to test the flavor, so your appetite was mostly gone. No one would miss you if you decided to skip dinner for some extra sleep, right? Before anyone could come back in, you slipped out of the kitchen and down the hall where the sleeping quarters had been set up. 

Each squad leader had their own private room while the lower ranked soldiers were assigned shared spaces. The first room you walked into had clearly already been claimed by Hange. Stacks of papers, blueprints, and odd instruments littered the desk and bedside table. You smiled at all of their endearing idiosyncrasies and closed the door.

Thankfully, the bedroom next door was completely empty. Your belongings were still sat in a corner of the kitchen but you’d get them tomorrow morning. For now, you just needed sleep. You closed the door behind you and unfastened the intricate harness system that covered your torso and hips. Abandoning them in the floor along with your boots, you slipped under the blanket fully dressed and closed your eyes.


End file.
